


Who Will It Be?

by luciferwrote



Series: rule 63. [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Choking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Squirting, Tropes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's just Niko so what else is new?, mentions of forced marriage, vague plot is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwrote/pseuds/luciferwrote
Summary: Mao twists beneath the blond brat’s grasp but his grip only tightens as he drags her into a large room. He continues to yank her forward until she’s standing before a elderly man sitting at the head of the place, his legs neatly folded underneath him. His eyes are exactly like the ones of the asshole who captured her.
Relationships: Kure Raian/Tokita Mao, Kure Reiichi/Tokita Mao if you squint
Series: rule 63. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Who Will It Be?

Mao twists beneath  _ the blond brat’s _ grasp but his grip only tightens as he drags her into a large room. He continues to yank her forward until she’s standing before a elderly man sitting at the head of the place, his legs neatly folded underneath him. His eyes are exactly like the ones of  _ the asshole _ who captured her. 

The asshole then forces her down onto her knees before he steps back and sits cross-legged not too far behind her. There are others in the room, likely relatives of her captors. They glare at her, their dark sclera and silvery irises so stark against the backdrop.

She surveys her surroundings as quick and as well as she can before settling her gaze onto the floor. 

The room she had been brought to is large; she had only gotten a glimpse of the mansion before they had dragged her into it. It felt regal, or at least, in the way Mao supposed royalty would feel like. She knows  _ they  _ aren’t royalty, even though they act like entitled pricks. 

_ The Kure Clan. _

She and Niko had fought a few of them on The Inside from time to time; skirmishes over turf or other bullshit. Mao had suspected Niko had done business with them, but she never pressed the issue. She hadn’t cared at the time, now it seems important...

In a short span of time or what felt like it, Mao had been captured by a mysterious group of men with  _ weird  _ tattoos, Niko had been murdered, and the Kure Clan had subsequently come to her ‘ _ rescue’ _ . 

The notion of being rescued by them, specifically that shithead blond, leaves nothing but discontent within her. 

Mao tries at her restraints, her wrists having been bound at some point after that brat had knocked her unconscious before the journey over. She twists and pulls as discreetly as she can but they show no signs of loosening. Her arms go slack and she can hear snickering behind her. 

_ Prick _ .

There’s a tense silence and stillness in the room and it reminds Mao of just how injured she is; muscles sore, dull ache in her head, likely concussed. She bites at her bottom lip which is split, the dried blood along her mouth and chin itching her skin; that alone irritating her more than her entire situation. 

When that Kure brat had killed her first captors, he moved to take her next; claiming he was only ‘ _ securing the package _ ’ he was hired to procure. Mao, of course, wouldn’t go easily and a fight broke out between them. She had driven him to the edge but in the end the Kure got lucky. 

Suddenly, the silence of the room is broken by the elder Kure’s sharp inhale of air. 

“My name is Kure Erioh and Tokita Niko was indebted to me,” he states, wickedly matter-of-fact. It reminds Mao of the asshole sitting behind her and his  _ incessant  _ chatter during their skirmish. 

The elder Kure grins before continuing. “Yes, he owed me  _ a lot  _ even before asking this of me.” 

_ So, what? It was Niko’s dying wish to have the Kure rescue me when he couldn’t? _ Mao thinks. She wants to be angry at him for getting himself killed, her thoughts driving her to the point of rage until grief quickly overshadows it. She can’t bring herself to be mad at him, not now. 

Mao can feel eyes raking over her as she rolls her shoulders and attempts to temper her emotions. They were scrutinizing her and she suspects they have  _ ideas  _ for what to do with her, probably not much different from the ones her original captors had. 

The old man hums before clicking the back of his teeth with his tongue. “I will consider Niko’s debts repaid under  _ one  _ condition.” 

Mao’s brows raise and she flicks her eyes over toward him. It was obvious the old man was strong, she had noticed it even before he spoke. Now, with his voice carrying such a sinister edge, she knows his power stretches beyond brawn. His words carry confidence, a finality, like what he said would come to pass. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

However, Mao isn’t very obedient.

A thin lipped smile stretches across his wrinkled face, one that reaches his eyes making them look even more demonic than before. His aura plumes above and around him and Mao’s mouth falls open just a little in awe at the drastic change in atmosphere in the room. 

“You marry into the Kure family,” the elder Kure says, and he looks absolutely  _ elated  _ with himself as Mao’s eyes grow wide, a slack-jawed expression spreading along her face. 

A maniacal laugh bellows from behind her and carries throughout the otherwise silent room. Mao wants to whip around slap the arrogance out of that blond bastard; she considers even taking out  _ an advance _ to satisfy that very urge but she’s too weak and injured to accomplish much. 

With her shock curbed, Mao sets her jaw and trains her eyes on the elder Kure. He remains silent, studying her face and likely waiting for her response. 

“Niko was  _ weak _ ,” she rasps, her throat dry from dehydration and disuse. “If he owed you and then got himself killed that has nothing to do with me,  _ gramps _ .” A scowl hangs heavy along her face and despite the venomous tone she had just spewed at the other, she only hurts herself. She swallows thickly, swallows her ill-spoken words. Niko’s death is still a fresh wound but she won’t let that show. 

A huff of laughter escapes the old man’s maw, like he can see through her false bravado. 

“It seems like a very one sided offer, I’ll admit,” he says. “Still, you have nothing and no one. Which is the least of your issues...the men who captured you in the first place and had Niko killed are not  _ all  _ dead. They’re a part of a larger organization.”

_ Oh. The hits keep coming. _ __

“Here we can offer you food, shelter, protection…” His voice wanes as Mao continues to be unimpressed by his incentives. 

_ Protection _ , she feels like scoffing. 

“Apart from your basic needs you have  _ desires _ , don’t you?”

Mao's glare softens.

“Niko trained you well. You’re  _ strong  _ and you want to prove it. We can give you that opportunity. Prove that you are the strongest and earn the right to represent us within the Kengan Association Women's Division.”

She has no idea what he’s talking about but he’s right about her wanting to prove her strength. A silence hangs in the air as her brows knit and she considers her options all the while. 

A puff of air escapes her nostrils and she smirks.

“I’m hungry.”

* * *

  
All uncomfortable talk about marrying into the Kure family ceases as the weeks go by. Though, Mao expects it to come up again the more she settles into her new  _ home _ . She has no plans to commit to her  _ implied  _ agreement with Kure Erioh, she would find a way to get out of it when the time came but at the moment she pushes it from her mind; focusing solely on her training for her upcoming match debut. 

Shockingly, Kure Reiichi, one of the clan who had been present upon her arrival, offers to oversee her training. Mao had expected him to be similar to the elder Kure and that annoying one whose name she comes to learn is Raian. To her surprise, he’s much calmer, albeit somewhat narcissistic.

Kure Hollis also becomes a regular during her training sessions, another Kure who proves to be fairly normal. She meets Karla as well, who isn’t normal at all. 

The young girl is the current female representative fighter for the Kure for their Kengan Association contractors. Mao would be vying for her position. She expected the girl to be somewhat antagonistic toward her based on that fact but it was much the opposite.

The young Kure wanted to talk about boys and dresses and Mao’s  _ ‘wedding’ _ . It was hard escaping her and her questioning at times.

_ \-- So, who will it be? Who are you going to marry? _

_ \-- How many kids are you going to have? _

_ \-- Can I be your maid of honor? _

All that aside, Karla proved useful during Mao’s training sessions, often volunteering to spar with her. 

It’s Raian that proves useless. 

Since their first meeting he had done nothing but pick at her. He teased and challenged her at every opportunity he got. Though, Mao held her own, pushing back, testing his boundaries. 

As time went by, she found a lot of her animosity toward him transforming into something  _ different _ , something she couldn’t quite name, but she knew she could at least tolerate him for short periods of time now without wanting to kill him.

“What a sorry excuse for a fighter,” Raian jeers, as he walks into the dojo. 

But he was on thin ice.

Mao pulls her attention from Reiichi to glance over her shoulder. Raian’s hands are stuffed into the pockets of his Adiedas track pants, the veins along his muscular arms bulging indiscriminately as he flexes. She scoffs at the sight of him, as she pulls a towel across her damp brow. She had just finished a round of sparring with Reiichi, who had barely broken a sweat during their short set. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Reiichi says to her while shooting a disapproving look at Raian. 

“I never do,” Mao replies, returning her attention to him. They share a smile when Reiichi returns his eyes to her; a moment that is quickly interrupted by Raian when he lets out a cackle from off to the side of the dojo where he’s settled himself.

Reiichi rolls his eyes before placing a hand on Mao’s shoulder. “It’s getting late, you should rest.”

“I will, but I wanted to do a little more training before bed. I can clean up here.”

Reiichi nods before throwing another look Raian’s way.

“I’ll be fine,” Mao assures. 

Reiichi leaves and Mao moves over to the punching bag, getting a few hits out before Raian is cackling again. She pays him no mind until she hears him shuffling over to her.

He’s crowding her in no time at all and she allows herself one glance at him before her focus returns to the bag in front of her. His hellish eyes are raking over her much like the elder Kure’s were when she first arrived. Irritation itches along her skin but she continues on, landing a string of strikes along the bag.

Raian snorts, his lips pulling into a sneer. 

“You think you’re gonna take Karla’s place the way you are now?” He says abruptly, crossing his arms as he leans against the nearest wall to the punching bag. “I’d love to see that snot-nosed brat get folded in half but you couldn’t manage that right now.” 

Mao drops her arms to her sides before glaring up at the other.

“You sure about that,  _ kid _ ?” She challenges; her affect is flat but that hardly dampens the fire burning in her eyes.

“Pretty damn sure.” Raian retorts.

It’s obvious he’s only looking to get a rise out of her. While Mao’s time around him has been brief, she’s seen enough of him to know he fuels himself on cruelty and control. 

“Really? Because, I remember giving  _ you  _ a run for your money back at that warehouse you yanked me from.”

Raian bursts into laughter. “I must’ve hit you over the head pretty  _ fucking  _ hard back then for you to imagine some bullshit like that.” He lunges forward and knocks his knuckles against her forehead. They make a muffled little  _ thud  _ sound and before he can draw his hand back, Mao is leaping forward to grab him. 

She’s a fraction of a second too late and her miscalution makes it easy for Raian to grab her arm and twist it behind her back. He pushes her against the wall once he has her wrist pinned to the small of her back and presses his large body against her.

Mao lets out a huff of air as he pins her with his full weight. 

_ So he wants to fight again? _

Her downturned mouth pulls into a grin and she uses her legs to push off of the wall, sending them both back just enough for her to pull free of Raian’s grasp.

He’s eyeing her like a wild animal now and a pang of excitement swells up in her chest.

“Another round? So soon?” Raian teases and he’s right. She  _ hates  _ that he’s right. 

Mao probably shouldn’t be fighting him  _ seriously  _ so soon. She is nowhere near peak condition. Still, she can’t turn down a fight. 

“What? Scared you’ll lose this time?” She fires back at him, pulling into a stable stance as she readies herself. 

Raian pulls into a stance himself, but it isn’t more than a few seconds before he’s lunging forward again. Mao had anticipated this; she knew he wouldn’t be pulling his punches as he had when he was instructed to  _ secure  _ her. However, even with her foreknowledge, it isn’t enough for her to evade him. 

His shoulder flies directly into her abdomen and it knocks all of the wind out of her, taking her down onto the floor of the dojo; the mats covering it nowhere near cushy enough to soften the blow. 

Mao’s vision distorts for a moment, along with her train of thought, but she quickly pulls herself from her stupor, fighting desperately to wrestle out of his hold.

Her struggling amounts to little when Raian moves an arm from around her to grab both her wrists in one of his hands, effectively pinning them both above her head.

“Get off me, asshole!” She barks, struggling under his grasp. 

Raian attempts to wedge himself in between her legs, using his thighs to spread them apart just enough to really settle himself in.

“What for?” He growls, his sneering face coming to hover slightly above hers. “You don’t really want me to, do you?” He grinds his pelvis into hers and a bolt of heat tears through her middle. Suddenly, she realizes what all their tension and teasing has been about. 

Her brows knit and she wonders if she should just push him off and call it a night or indulge her curiosities.

Mao knew what Raian was getting at, what he was  _ proposing  _ in so many words or rather  _ actions _ . 

Sex wasn’t something that crossed her mind often; it was a rare occasion when it did and even then, she never entertained those thoughts long. She wasn’t a prude, her priorities had just always fallen elsewhere and she never felt the inexplicable need for it like others seemed to. 

“You’re wet.” Raian says, pulling her from her thoughts and she’s reminded how insufferable he is. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“I can feel it through your underwear,” he continues and Mao peers at his haughty eyes and then down at his lips. 

“That’s it. You want to  _ fuck me _ , don’t you?”

Mao’s gaze snaps up, she’s wearing an arrogant smirk of her own now. “I think you got it mixed up. You’ve had a hard-on for  _ me  _ since you first laid eyes on me. Can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Shut up before I rip this slutty little dress off of you!” 

_ Slutty?! _

Sure, Mao’s manner of dress had never been  _ practical _ . That had been Niko's opinion, anyway. Mao could still fight in her dresses -- all pretty frills and lace -- just fine. But, they weren’t  _ slutty _ .

“This is my favorite dress!” Mao manages to slide her hands from Raian’s grasp, only to bring one to his neck. She squeezes tightly, her eyes boring holes into his.

Raian leans into her hold and settles into her grip with a gleefully wicked look on his face. “ _ Oh _ \-- choke me  _ harder _ ,” he manages to say, sneering with mocking pretense before he bursts into laughter. He shakes from her grasp and snakes down her body, roughly pushing the skirt of her dress up. Mao attempts to resist, but not nearly enough to signal any real objection. 

Raian laughs again, like he’s won a game or something, before looking up at her. 

“Tell me to stop,” he taunts as he continues downward, the tips of his fingers sliding underneath the elastic of her panties. 

She doesn’t want him to stop. She wants him to shut up. 

“Shut the fuck up, brat,” she spits, glaring down at him. 

Raian shoots her a smirk then yanks her panties down with little fanfare. He very nearly rips them off of her before he’s quickly spreading her legs as far apart as they’ll go.

Mao had never had a problem with nudity but this seemed downright exhibitionist. Raian doesn’t seem to care and she takes his cue as she watches him work.

His eyes appear to sharpen somehow, like he’s locked onto a target that he has no intention of missing. It’s a curious thing to see; his intensity seemingly having no limit. 

Suddenly, Raian dips forward, the tip of his tongue ghosting along the pink mound budding up from between her folds. She stifles a gasp, swallowing it back as she bites into her bottom lip. 

It was a spot she had infrequently explored herself in the past, if only to help herself sleep better at night or to unwind after a tense day. But the sensation of having a tongue run along it, a skilled one at that, threatens to unravel her before Raian had really done anything. 

He lifts his head, chuckling at her reaction. He’s already worked her up to the point where the absence of his tongue is a  _ major  _ frustration and she wants to shove his head back down between her legs but her hostile glare proves enough to coax down again; this time his eyes remain trained on hers. 

The tip of his tongue swirls around her swollen clitoris before trailing down her glistening folds, slick with his spit and her fluids. He drags his tongue down to her entrance, teasingly prodding it just enough to make her shake in anticipation. Her mouth parts as a steady heat begins to build where he licks until the sensation spreads further up where his hands rest along her thighs; his fingers pressing bruises into the flesh beneath them. 

Mao never expected it to feel like this. It’s  _ nice _ , that is, until Raian is pulling away again; chuckling, as he moves his fingers from her thighs down to her pussy.

He runs his rough digits along her slit, his index finger slipping between her wet folds until it reaches her hole. 

Mao swallows hard as she peers between her legs. Raian stares at her then, like he can’t wait to see how she reacts next. 

“How's  _ this  _ for bratty?” He asks low, as if he’s been waiting to get some twisted retribution for all their unfriendly exchanges from before. 

Mao’s brow knits just as Raian slips a finger into her. This time she is unable to stifle the gasp that escapes from her mouth and she unintentionally tightens around his thick digit, which is already gliding in and out of her. 

It hurts but it’s nothing she can’t handle.

He inserts another finger a few seconds later, giving her no time for adjustment and she curses him under her breath, her eyes finally snapping shut as the feel of it becomes overwhelming. 

She can feel his breath skate over her pussy before his wet tongue is on her throbbing clit again, his fingers slowly pumping into her wet hole. 

“So --  _ wet _ ,” he says between licks. “Is this -- how you’ve been  _ getting off  _ the past couple of weeks?”

Mao bites the inside of her cheek, as her nails dig into the floor mats beneath her. She tries to focus on the steady build of pressure that is coiling low along the base of her abdomen and driving lines of white heat straight to her pussy, but Raian is making it difficult. 

“ -- getting worked up over everyone  _ leering  _ at you --  _ wanting you _ .” His fingers curl within her and this time, she tightens around them on purpose, silently hoping Raian will shut up and probe deeper.

He doesn’t.

“Reiichi’s been  _ sniffing  _ around,” he says into her sensitive flesh before gently sucking her clit between his lips. 

Mao’s eyes snap open and she practically yelps as she peers between her legs; watching him work along her throbbing sex. 

“He thinks he has a chance,” Raian continues, the movements of his fingers becoming more vigorous. 

Mao pushes down onto them, near silent moans slipping out from between her trembling lips. 

“Maybe next time I’ll let him watch,” Raian snickers. “Or  _ maybe  _ \-- we’ll pass you back and forth. You’d like that --  _ wouldn't you _ ? You stupid slut!”

_ That’s it. _

Mao reaches down and grabs a fistful of Raian’s hair before pushing his face down onto her pussy. “I said --  _ shut the fuck up! _ ” 

Raian moans into her and with his mouth finally stuffed, the whole act feels infinitely better to her.

Mao bucks her hips up gently, chasing the delicious friction between his tongue and her clit. His deft fingers continue to work inside her, brushing up along a spot that sends blinding waves of pleasure throughout her entire sex and she continues to chase that feeling, knowing she’s close. Soon, her eyes clamp shut and she’s shuddering through a powerful orgasm that leaves her shaking and scratching at the top of Raian’s head. 

She hardly has time to recover before Raian is flipping her over and positioning her face down, ass up; crudely shoving her skirt up and out of the way for the second time tonight. He pushes his track pants down and Mao glances behind her, catching a glimpse of his erect cock springing out from its confines.

_ Ah. That’s gonna hurt. _

Mao tenses when his hands go to her hips, drawing her back slightly to line her up with his cockhead. Her pussy is still slick from her orgasm and his saliva, so when he pushes his tip forward, it glides easily into her. 

He’s thick and she moans into the mat below her face as he slowly pushes further inward; likely to let himself adjust rather than out of consideration for her. After a few stuttered thrusts, he’s finally buried entirely inside of her, deliciously stretching her tight pussy.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he curses under his breath.

Mao bites the inside of her cheek through the slight sting of pain which is soon overshadowed by pleasure when Raian finally begins to move. It’s then she notices he’s gone near silent for the first time tonight, aside from the low moans escaping his mouth. 

It brings a smile to her lips. 

The sentiment doesn’t last long after the brat’s regained enough composure to revert to his relentless personality. His short-lived gentleness disappears and he’s thrusting into her with quick,  _ hard  _ strokes. 

She claws her nails into the mats below her and muffles her loud moans against them; the sound of skin slapping against skin eclipsing her cries.

Raian continues to pound into her, making her positioning near uncomfortable; the dojo floor is much too firm, making her breasts ache and her face hurt but all that pales in comparison to Raian’s rough handling of her.

The grip he has on her hips only tightens the faster he thrusts into her and when he moves one hand to her head, where he grabs a fistful of her hair, she thinks he may just snap her neck when he yanks her head back with a jerk. Nonetheless, the angle of her position proves to be heavenly when after a few more deep thrusts, Raian suddenly hits something deep within her. It sets her body alight and she feels like she’s going to orgasm again, this time harder. 

His cock hits the right spot again and electricity bolts through her, causing her to come for the second time, this time squirting all over his cock. 

He has a wicked gleeful look on his face which distorts a few moments later as his own orgasm tears through him. When he finally pulls away, letting his cock slip out of her, Mao is finally able to relax.

She slumps over onto her side to lay haphazardly along the floor, come dripping from her used pussy. She aches from absolutely everywhere but there’s a deep bone contentment underneath that. It’s almost irritating, considering who helped her reach that level of relaxation. 

They wouldn’t move for quite awhile, laying next to each other without speaking till their breathing slowed. The silence was welcome; for Mao at least. She had had enough of Raian’s smart ass mouth. 

He gets up first, pulling himself together before leaving without saying a word. She figures he’s off to sleep with the way his eyes had become so heavy-lidded. Mao doesn’t bother to stop him, she cleans herself up the best she can before tidying up the dojo. Afterwards, she heads off to bed.

She’s up early the next morning, precisely on time for her training with Reiichi. Her body is sore but she finds her mind clear. Raian joins them after a while, though he keeps off to the side, watching and occasionally making snide comments. His eyes linger on her at times, a smirk plastered on his face. Mao grins back once in a while...

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [createcelestial's](https://twitter.com/createcelestial) wonderful artwork over on Twitter! Which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/createcelestial/status/1274050630135558145?s=20)! It is NSFW!


End file.
